lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
True Shrine of the Mother
The True Shrine of the Mother (Japanese: 聖母の祠, "Seibo no Hokora" / lit. "Shrine of (the Holy) Mother") is the "back side" version that replaces the Shrine of the Mother after the eight guardians are defeated. The Grail Tablet from before is "missing" and you need to scan it again to be able to teleport. This time, the area appears on the back-side grail point so mirai.exe is required. As a result, certain chests are no longer reachable because they simply disappear. As with the Shrine of the Mother, this is is still a hazardous area, with spikes littering the area and new enemies. Most of the old enemies are back along with a few new ones so move with caution. The traps and many platforms from before are gone and replaced with roots. Larger yellow ones serve as platforms, with a darker color indicating that one can pass through it. Red vines that swing back are forth are indestructible and need to be timed right before passing. Lighter red roots that do not move, such as the one to the right of the Grail Tablet, function as ladders. *Area number: 9 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/awakening Awakening] *Entrances and Exits: **A-3: Twin Labyrinths (G-1) **C-1: Endless Corridor (B-5) **E-6: Chamber of Extinction (H-5) **F-3: Endless Corridor (E-2) *Grail Tablet: (C-5) *Fairy Point (C-5) *Guardian: **Mother: (C-3) *Sub-Bosses: **Beelzebub: (D-5) ***Can be skipped using the Lamp of Time. Map Puzzles Moving the root *Location: (C-4) **In the middle of the room is a root which can be temporarily "destroyed," specifically moves out of the way. If you leave the area and return back, the root will eventually "fix" itself. Note that you can take damage as it moves so use a long range weapon such a whip to dispatch it and wait until it finishes moving. Preparing for the final fight *To actually be able to successfully get to (C-3) and fight Mother, these things must be completed below. The order in which they are completed does not matter, so long as they are all completed. **Place a weight on the Dais at B-2 (This creates the Mother's Ankh.) **Call all for the Mantras to summon Mother. **Visit all of the Grail Tablets. The one in the Shrine of the Mother is optional and may be missed. **Create the Medicine of the Mind. **Talk to the Fairy Queen in Endless Corridor (A-1). She should exit when finished talking to you. Go back to the devil statue and her, along with a bunch of other fairies, should break the statue for you. This will remove the devil statue blocking the way at D-4. *Once all the above are completed, head to C-3, break the four seals at and thrust the Key Sword into the statue to start the fight. Escaping *Location: Temple of the Sun (C-3) **Talk to Mulbruk. Coin Chests *Location: (B-5) ** The second statue from the bottom, on the left, can still be destroyed with the Katana. Category:Fields